Moving On
by MakorraLove97
Summary: After Mina's death, Hansel is hurting. He really liked her; he was starting to love her. When he goes to the forest to clear his head, two witches attack him. He wakes up in a bad situation, but when a stranger named Katerina comes and saves him, what happens? They are a lot alike and they both have pasts and been hurt, but can they help each other move on? Will he fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone, how are you? So, this is just something I decided to write when the idea randomly came to mind, haha. I really hope you like it! It's rated 'T' for some violence (I guess, lol), slight cursing, and kissing. So, what do you guys think of the genre? It's mostly Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN HANSEL AND & GRETEL: WITCH HUNTERS.**

* * *

"_Moving On_"

**. . .**

**Chapter 1-**

Hansel readjusts his gun so it is resting on his shoulder as he walks through the dark forest. Even with it being the late afternoon, the forest is still dark, due to the tall, thick trees that because of how tall they are, it prevents the forest to getting much sunlight.

The Witch Hunter's feet crunch against the fallen leaves that lie on the muddy ground. He walks in silence, alone, with his lips pursed together as if he is in deep thought. He told his sister that he wanted to take a walk and clear his head, mumbling to her that he would be back by nightfall.

She was unsure at first, not liking the idea of him traveling alone in the forest just so he could clear his head, because that means he would be alone _and_ distracted. However, he flashed her a slight reassuring smile and then left. As he walked out of the inn, though, he firmly warned Edward to make sure his sister stayed put and didn't decide to go after him. Ben decided to keep her company inside, chatting with her about random things to try to get her mind off of worrying about her brother.

Hansel runs his hand through his hair and lets out a sigh, walking passed the tall trees. He glances around the area, making sure nothing out of the ordinary. However, what the Witch Hunter does realize is that it's quiet… too quiet.

He shrugs it off, but keeps cautious of his surroundings as he continues to walk through the ocean of trees.

As he walks, the one thing that has been harassing his mind for days now creeps back into his head. He groans and tries to shake the thoughts away, but they continue to stay locked in his head.

He sighs as he looks down at the ground as he walks, tears sparkling in his eyes. Images of Mina come to his mind, like they have been doing for the past weeks now. He was actually starting to fall for her, but she was then taken from him. Just as he was beginning to open up to her, trust her, and even like her, she was taken from him; she died.

It still hurt him, seeing the way she was lying on her back, dying. The way her eyes stared up at his, locked with his. Even as she was dying, her eyes were still shining and a small, kind smile was still resting on her face as her skin turns paler.

It broke his heart, knowing he would never see the sparks in her eyes anymore or the warm, kind smile she would usually offer him. He would never get to hear her soft, soothing voice anymore. He would never get to be with _her_ again.

Memories they shared together, the little time they knew each other, came to his mind, images flashing before his eyes. He remembered when they were in the spring together and she helped him clean his wounds.

A shiver runs down his spine as he pictures their first kiss perfectly in his mind. He wipes at his eyes with the back of his gloved hand, hating that his emotions are just flowing out of him, but he is grateful he is alone.

As the Witch Hunter continues to walk through the forest, lost in thought, he doesn't see the old witch crawling up behind and doesn't even notice when the witch's broomstick slams into his back.

He yelps as he falls flat on his stomach, his face colliding with the muddy ground. He groans as he slowly begins to lift himself up, but the witch quickly kicks him in the ribs, her laugh screeching in his ears.

Hansel looks up to see the old witch laughing in front of him, standing a few feet away. She has short, spiky blue hair, white, wrinkly skin, fire in her demon, black eyes. She is wearing a black dress with her broomstick tightly in one hand and her wand in her other. Her eyes have black around them and she truly has a face of a demon.

Hansel immediately points his gun towards the witch and doesn't hesitate when he pulls the trigger. The witch, at the last second, dodges and screeches out in a loud, piercing scream. He cringes when her yell goes right through his eardrum, but he quickly starts shooting at the old hag.

One of his shoots hit the witch, but she quickly recovers. She lifts her wand, points it at Hansel, and instantly attacks him. The blast blows him in the air and he suddenly feels his back get slammed into a nearby tree.

He grunts as his back crashes into the tree and then he falls roughly onto his side on the hard, rough ground. He spits out the blood in his mouth and stands up slowly, readjusting his aim on the witch.

She circles him, but he keeps his eyes locked with the witch, keeping his target in the perfect line of fire. She watches him carefully, but he suddenly decides to trick her. He looks behind the witch and yells out, "No! Gretel, stay where you are!"

The witch smirks and turns around, going to attack the person who should be behind her, but finds no one there. Her eyebrows raises in confusion, but before she even know what hits her, Hansel's gun smashes down on her head.

The witch falls to her knees with a loud yelp while Hansel stands over her, right about to shoot her in the head. However, the witch quickly reacts by digging her long, sharp nails into his leg and pulling him off his feet.

Hansel lands on his back, his ankle twisting under him and he has to bite back the cry of pain. He looks up to see where the witch is, but is only greeted with a fist to his face. The witch punches him and climbs on top of him, clawing at his skin. He tries pushing her off him, but she knocks his gun out of his hand and slams her nails into his shoulder. With her nails firmly inside him, she rips down, watching as his face twists with pain and his mouth opens to cry for help, but no sounds come out.

The witch watches with a wide smirk as her nails rip down, tearing his flesh apart. She laughs and goes to claw at his face, but he head-butts her and sprints to his feet. He groans, but tries his best to ignore the pain as he lifts his leg up and knocks the witch off her own two feet.

She stumbles to the ground and he towers over her, grinning down at her with his gun firmly in his hands, pointed right at her. Right as he goes to pull the trigger, suddenly a shovel comes into connect with Hansel's head, knocking him off his feet. He slams against the forest ground, unconscious, as another witch stands behind him with a smirk on her lips as the other witch stands up slowly, brushing the dirt off her.

The two witches stand over the unconscious Witch Hunter, smirking and laughing at the sight. The two witches turn to look at each other, knowing exactly what they plan on doing with him.

**. . .**

A woman climbs over a fallen tree and walks along through the forest, her gun tightly in her hand. She glances around the area, making sure no one tries to make a surprise attack on her. She keeps her guard up at all times, making sure she is aware of her surrounds as she walks through the dark, ominous forest.

Her dark, emerald eyes scan the area as the wind blows her loose, black curls in her face. She lifts up her gloved hand and pushes her soft hair behind her ear. Her hair reaches just below her shoulders, her green eyes sharp, and her skin is a light olive color. She is wearing a shirt, similar to the one Gretel wears, only in black with a tight, black leather jacket over the shirt. She wears tight black pants with black boots that go up to her knees and both of her hands have gloves that reach up to her elbows, but her fingers are exposed.

She tilts her head slightly to the side, her lips purses as she starts thinking. Her eyebrows slowly knit together as she tries to figure out why the forest is quieter than usual. Her hair flows down her shoulders freely, the curls slightly bouncing as she walks.

Her boots slap against the puddles of mud, but she pays no attention to it. She runs her free hand through her hair while her other hand keeps a firm grip on her gun. Two pointy arrows stays in one of her foots and another gun is strapped to her thigh nicely and securely.

The woman continues to walk pass the trees, finding everything fine… that is, until she hears a yell. She whips her head around, her eyes narrowing to try to figure out where the sound is coming from. She stays still, waiting to hear another sound. At first, everything is silent once again, but then she hears the same yell.

In one quick move, after figuring out what direction to go in, she sprints through the trees and hops over the twigs, fallen trees, and logs that block her path. She continues to run until she finally comes to a clear, opening meadow. It's a small, open field with a small home directly straight ahead from where the woman is standing.

The woman cocks her head to the side, staring straight ahead at the two witches that are standing in front of the front, wooden door with a large, black pot in front of them. She watches as the witches laugh as they throw ingredients into the cauldron.

She glances around to see if there were only two witches, but her eyes then suddenly land on a man, chained to a nearby tree. He is sitting down on the tall, green grass with chains strapping him tightly against the tree. His hands are chained above his head and his eyes are filled with rage as he glares over at the two laughing witches.

The woman finds herself staring at the man, who doesn't even see her. He has blood spilling down the side of his face and cuts are scattered across his skin. She could see his forehead painted black and blue as it slowly forms into a bruise.

He struggles against the chains, trying to break free, but has no luck. The woman cannot help, but think of how charming the man is.

With much effort, she tears her eyes away from the man chained to the tall, thick tree and glares over at the two witches. She curls her hand into a fight fist as her other hand tightens the grip on her gun.

She takes a step forward, and clears her throat loudly to catch the witches' and man's attention. She smirks when the witches look over at her with an annoyed and angry expression on their faces.

"Who are you?!" The witch with the spiky blue hair growls, taking a step forward.

The woman smirks at them and shrugs one shoulder, calmly replying back, "Katerina, or your biggest problem."

The other witch with the straight, long, purple hair, sneers at the woman's, Katerina's, comment. She rolls her dark, black eyes and coldly replies, "Is that so?"

Katerina nods her head with her grin staying on her face as she places one of her hands on her hip, "Yeah. Pretty much." She shrugs a shoulder and then asks with a raised eyebrow, "Do you ugly witches have any names? Not that it's really important anyways… I just like knowing my enemy a bit better before I rip their throats out and cut them into small, tiny pieces."

The witch with the blue hair growls at Katerina and hisses, "Levana." The witch with the long purple hair takes a step towards Katerina and hisses through her clenched teeth, "Vivian."

Katerina nods her head and then without even saying another word, she lifts her gun up and shoots at the witch, Levana. Levana jumps to the side, missing the attack and screeches.

Katerina rolls her eyes, "Must you screech? It's very annoying." She then runs towards the two witches at full speed and then right as she is an inch away from Vivian, she jumps in the air, doing a flip, and lands right on her feet behind the witch. The witch looks around, confused to what just happened, but before she could react, Katerina whips one of her arrows out of her boot and slams it right through the witch's shoulder.

Vivian yells as loudly as she can; her scream echoing through the forest as she falls to her knees. She tries to yank out the arrow that is inside her shoulder, but Katerina grabs the end of the arrow and roughly pulls it out. Katerina then kicks the witch's back, sending her to the ground, landing on her stomach.

Levana cries to her sister, but then turns her attention back to the woman who is attacking them and runs after her. Katerina raises an eyebrow as the witch runs straight towards her, but Katerina easily steps aside and chuckles. Katerina shakes her head and mumbles to herself, "Stupid witch."

Right as Katerina says that, Vivian closes her cold hand tightly around Katerina's ankle and digs her nails as hard as she can, through her boot and into Katerina's skin.

Katerina yelps, dropping to her knees as she feels the blood start to spill down her ankle. She bites her tongue, stopping herself from crying in pain and in one quick move, she lifts her other leg up and smashes it right into Vivian's face, sending her stumbling backwards with a loud cry following her.

Katerina growls and stands up slowly, doing her best to ignore the throbbing pain her ankle is in and continue on with the fight. She glances over at the man who is chained to the tree, seeing him watch her every move and watch the fight with wide eyes. It is clear he wasn't expecting this to happen.

Hansel watches as Katerina fights the two witches and she is doing one heck of a job. He notices how she carries both, a gun and an arrow with her, but she could also fight really well without any weapons at all.

Hansel continues to struggle against the chains, but knows it's no use; they are not breaking any time soon unless the key that locked it enters the lock and frees him. However, he knows exactly what the witches did with the key…

Levana grabs her wand and stares down Katerina, who is smirking back at her. The two have a stare down until Levana shoots a ball of black energy at Katerina, sending her flying in the air and slamming back down on the ground, landing roughly on her side.

A soft groan escapes her lips as she starts to stand up, but before she could fully stand on her feet, Vivian is standing in front of her. Vivian growls as she kicks the woman as hard as she can, kicking her in the ribs.

Katerina yelps as she lands on her side again and then she rolls onto her back. The witch kicks her again, laughing as she watches the pain cross the woman's face. Katerina tries to hold in her yells, but some escape her lips.

After a few kicks to the side, Katerina lets out a frustrated sigh and knows if she continues with this, she won't be able to stand. Levana is standing to the side, letting her sister take her anger out on the woman, laughing every time her sister's foot connects with Katerina's side.

Katerina sucks in a deep breath and decides to put all her strength into moving and stopping this witch from kicking her. Katerina grabs the second and _last_ arrow out of her boot and slams it right into Vivian's knee, making the witch crumble to the ground, letting out her cries of pain.

Katerina slowly stands up, breathing heavy as she spits out the blood in her mouth, saying bitterly to the fallen witch, "Your cry of pain only makes me want to make this fight last a bit longer so I could continue to listen to the lovely sound of your pain."

The witch tries to take out the arrow, but it is stuck inside of her knee; it won't come out. Katerina smiles at how the arrow refuses to come out of the witch's leg and she realizes that could keep the witch occupied while she deals with the other one.

Black blood was pouring down Vivian's shoulder and leg while Levana starts charging her way towards Katerina. Katerina rolls her eyes and just stands there, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Levana runs towards the woman, not even realizing that Katerina has a plan. Levana gets her claws ready to attack, but right as she is an inch away, about to jump on top of Katerina, Katerina quickly grabs her gun that is strapped to her thigh and strikes Levana.

Katerina points her gun directly against Levana's head and doesn't waste one second, does not hesitate once as she pulls the trigger and the witch's head blows off. Katerina smirks at the sight and it grows wider when Vivian screams her sister's name.

"Oops?" Katerina says with a shrug and then turns to have a stare down with the old witch. Vivian is shaking with anger and Katerina watches as the witch finally makes it to her feet. Katerina doesn't even try to hold back her small chuckle or the smirk resting on her lips as she says, "Hey, don't be too sad, Vivian. Vivian was your name, right? Anyways, don't feel too bad, you're not the one who is practically wearing that old hag's blood."

Levana's blood is splattered on Katerina's clothes and half of her face. She wipes her face, but the blood just smears, not going away that easily. Katerina glances down to see her arrow still in Vivian's knee and she laughs, "Ouch. How hard did I slam that arrow into your leg?"

Vivian growls at that comment and then lifts up her wand, pointing it at Katerina. Katerina mocks a frown, "Huh, that's not very nice."

"You killed my sister," The witch starts off in a low hiss, "now I shall kill you."

"You mean 'shall' or 'will'?" Katerina sarcastically asks, raising an eyebrow and fully knowing she is annoying the witch.

Vivian doesn't waste a moment as she suddenly sends a powerful force of air at Katerina, who gets thrown high in the air and slams against the tree right next to where Hansel is.

He looks over at her and calls out to her in a concern voice, "Hey! You alright?"

Katerina looks up and spits out some of her blood, coughing a bit before replying with a small smile, "Never better. Hey, I'll help free you once I kill this old hag."

He nods his head sharply and then quickly adds, "One problem." She raises an eyebrow at him and he says with a sigh, "You can't break these stupid chains without the key."

"Okay, great." She says as she makes it to her feet and brushes the dirt off her, flinching at the pain; she has a pretty good idea that she broke a few of her ribs. "Where's the key?"

Hansel looks over at the witch who is making her way over to them. He looks back up at Katerina's glowing green eyes and sighs, "In the witch's… stomach."

Katerina stares at him with an expressionless face; trying to understand what he just told her. She shakes her head, eyebrows rising, "Huh?"

"Yeah." Hansel mumbles as Katerina runs her hand through her hair while she mumbles, "Fantastic."

Vivian starts racing towards her and Katerina rolls her eyes, "This bitch doesn't give up, does she?"

"Nope." Hansel agrees as he watches Katerina duck under Levana's punch and kicks the back of her knee. Levana screams out in pain, but stays standing. Levana screeches as she runs after Katerina, but what Katerina was hoping to happen next, doesn't.

Katerina was planning on waiting for the witch to standing only inches from her and then land a punch on her, but that does not happen. The witch runs right up to her and jumps on top of her, the end of the arrow, which is still in the witch's leg, slams right through Katerina's thigh from the extreme amount of force the witch used to jump on top of her.

The witch, who knows very well that the arrow is now in both of their flesh, pulls the arrow down, slowly ripping Katerina's thigh in half. Katerina's mouth opens wide, wanting to let out a cry, but no voice comes out. Her body is shaking from the pain, but her body is in the state of shock from the amount of pain she is feeling.

Her eyes slowly glance behind the witch and she looks at the man. Their eyes lock together and suddenly, out of nowhere, a rush of adrenaline flows through her body. It pushes her to stand up, without even feeling any pain, and rip the arrow out of her thigh. She looks at Vivian with fire in her eyes and she swings her fist as hard as she can against the witch's jaw, sending her stumbling to the ground.

Katerina doesn't waste a second before grabbing her fallen gun and pointing it right between the witch's eyes. She doesn't waste a second before harshly saying through clenched teeth, "Fuck you." And then with that, Katerina pulls the trigger, blasting Vivian's head off. Blood splatters everywhere, painting the green grass a crimson color.

Katerina watches as the witch's body falls to the ground and she doesn't even hesitate before pointing her gun at Vivian's stomach and shooting it.

Hansel nods his head, grinning, "Nice." Katerina turns to him with a smirk of her own before shrugging, "Hey, now she gets to rot along with her hag of a sister."

Hansel chuckles as Katerina looks down to see the key covered in the witch's blood and guts. Katerina looks away and screeches, "Ew! I am not touching that."

Hansel raises an eyebrow at her and a grin tugs at the corner of his lips, "So, you have no problem fighting witches, blowing them into pieces, getting their blood splashed onto you, but you won't pick up a key that is covered in their blood and has their guts and stuff on it?"

Katerina rolls her eyes, "Hey, I could do a lot of stuff without any problems, but I don't really have the desire to pick up a key covered in their organs and stuff."

Hansel chuckles and shakes his head, something about this girl is surely different. "Can you just get these chains off me?"

"Here, you unlock yourself." Katerina mumbles as she kicks the key over by his leg. He looks down at it for a few seconds before turning back to her and raises an eyebrow, "You see, my hands are kind of… restrained at the moment.."

Katerina shoots a glare at him and sighs, "Fantastic." She walks over to the key and picks it up very slowly, mumbling curses the entire time. She then puts the key in the lock and unlocks the chains, which go crumbling to the ground.

She smiles down at him and offers a hand to help him up; he looks at her for a moment before slipping his hand into hers and slowly standing up. He stretches his sore muscles and then turns to Katerina, "Thank you."

"No problem." She shrugs one shoulder as she smiles, her eyes locked with his. She quickly looks away and goes to say something, but she suddenly gasps at the extreme amount of pain she is in, her leg throbbing.

She bites back her yelp as she collapses to the ground and instantly places her hands over her throbbing thigh, keeping pressure on it and praying the pain would go away.

Hansel quickly kneels down and places one hand on her back and the other rests on his knee, "Hey, are you alright?" She slowly removes her hands from her thigh so Hansel could see the damage. Her entire thigh was sliced in half and blood was pouring out of it.

She takes a deep breath and nods her head, "I'm just great." She looks up at him and her stomach does a back flip. She quickly looks back at her wound and sighs, "So, your name?"

"Hansel and you told the witches your name was…?" He tried to recall what she said, but he was half out of it when she arrived. She smiles slightly, "Katerina."

He nods his head as he stares down at her; she was beautiful and one heck of a fighter. She knows how to take care of herself and knows how to put up a fight. Even with all the blood covering her clothes and skin, she was still beautiful looking and she has, from what he could tell, an interesting personality.

She finally looks back up at him and she finds herself, with his help, standing up onto her feet. She winces at first, but then ignores the pain as she puts most of her body weight onto her good leg.

"So there is a spring not too far from here, you want to walk over and clean ourselves up?" She finds herself asking as she places her hands on her hips and cocks her head slightly to the side. "Up to you if you want to come."

Hansel thinks about it, knowing he should be heading back to his sister, who is probably worrying sick about him, but he finds himself nodding his head and flashing her a smile, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

She grins at him and then she starts limping the way. He watches the way she limps so he quickly wraps one strong arm around her waist, helping her walk. She leans onto him and smiles up at him, "Thanks."

He only nods as they both continue to walk in silence to the spring and for once, the thoughts of Mina finally not haunting his mind.

**. . .**

"And here we are." Katerina says as she sits by the crystal clear water, washing her bloody hands. She turns to him, watching as he sits down on the grass by a tall tree, sighing. She smirks, "Tired?"

"You have no idea." He replies, wincing at the amount of pain his head is in from having a shovel slammed against it. "The stupid witch knocked me out with a shovel!"

"Ouch," Katerina chuckles, "that must've hurt." He nods his head and crawls over to where she is, sitting by the water. He looks around and only then does he realize that this is the same spring Mina brought him to when she found him.

He swallows the rock in his throat at the memory, remembering clearly how they were both naked, in the spring, kissing. He pushes the thoughts out of his mind when he hears Katerina ask him a question, "So, what were you doing in the forest?"

"I'm a witch hunter." Hansel simply answers with a shrug, "I was just thinking and decided to go find some witches so I could blow off their heads."

"Nice, like the way you think." Katerina says with a laugh as she takes off her jacket and begins washing it in the water. The blood comes right out, turning the blue water red for only a few seconds before the red disappears. She turns to him, watching him take off his own jacket and his shirt follows. When she sees his shirtless body, she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and she quickly turns away.

She could see in the corner of her eye Hansel leaning over next to her and splashing his face with the water, cleaning up the blood and dirt. She looks at him and sees his shoulder is purple with a tint of blue; one large bruise. He has scratches up and down his toned arms, along his chest and stomach, and his neck.

Katerina rips part of her shirt off and dips it into the water. She wrings it out and then without even telling him what she's doing, she starts pressing the fabric against his skin and starts scrubbing the blood off his shoulder. He stares down at her, their faces only inches apart as she concentrates on the wound and instead of his handsome face.

"Looks like you took quite the beating." Katerina says as her eyes examine all the bruises and scars that are on his chest and arms. "Some damage you took."

Suddenly, without even thinking, he finds himself saying the same thing he told Mina when she was cleaning up his blood when they were at the spring together, "Hey, well, I think the real damage was to my dignity."

She chuckles and raises an eyebrow at him, "Is that so?" He nods, a grin on his face as she just shakes her head at him, "Don't worry, I had my shares of having my own dignity damaged from one of those old hags."

He shoots her a shocked look, surprised that someone has tough as her got her ass beaten by one of the witches as well. He was strong too, but still. "How's your leg feeling?"

"Hurts, a lot, but I'll live." She says with a shrug as she slides her boots off and washes the wound that the witch left on her ankle. "I guess I'm just happy they didn't whack me over the head with a shovel."

He rolls his eyes, but smiles, "Very funny. Hey, I thought there was just one witch! I didn't know she had a sister." Katerina puts her hands up in a defense stance, giggling, "Hey, it's fine. I don't judge."

They both share a laugh and she saw how he tried to keep his glare on her, but it wouldn't last. She then hops into the water; her pants and shirt still on, and gasps at the cold, but refreshing touch the water gives off.

He keeps his leg stretched out on the grass while his other leg is bent, pulled up to his chest. He is leaning against a rock with his elbow resting on his knee while his other land props himself up. He watches her swim around in the water, smiling to herself. He cannot help, but watch how she gracefully swims through the water and how perfect her smile is; it's a gorgeous, perfect smile that goes perfectly with her beautiful face.

"_What the hell am I thinking? She's a stranger. I know nothing about her and here I am, thinking of her like _that_. What the hell is wrong with me?_" He starts silently saying to himself as he shakes his head and closes his eyes.

When he opens them, he sees her go under water and a second later, she resurfaces, whipping her wet hair behind her back. The drops of water drips down her face and with the sun shining down on her, it looks like tiny crystals shining on her.

"So, tell me about yourself." He finds himself asking her as he runs his hand through his dark hair.

She looks up at him and bites her lower lip, "Does it matter?" He thinks about it for a moment before nodding his head, "I'd like to know who I'm hanging out with." She stares at him, hesitating before finally talking, "My name is Katerina, friends call me either Katherine or Kat and I hunt any demons that threaten the villages. I usually go after witches, but if trolls get in my way, I have no problem taking them out."

He nods his head and asks her, "When did you start doing… this?" She looks down and shrugs one shoulder, again hesitating. She swims around for a few moments before she finally replies, "After my parents were killed by two witches, I decided I wanted revenge, but I also wanted to move on. I could never trust anyone; every time I did, I ended up getting screwed. So, I moved to another village with my older brother, but that didn't last. He wanted believed there were good witches, I didn't; that tore us apart. We fought and then I left to go explore the forest that was by the village for a few days. I returned days later and the sheriff came up to me with his stupid, cocky, annoying attitude telling me they hung my brother for hiding a witch at the inn we were staying at the time." She pauses for a moment and he could see the haunted look in her eyes as she talks about it, "I left the town and never turned back. I moved on and came to this village; Augsburg."

He nods his head, not knowing what to say. What _do_ you say to that? Hansel finds himself sliding into the cold spring water and swimming towards her. She stares at him and before he could say anything, she asks him, "What's your story?"

He never liked opening up and definitely not to strangers, but she did just tell him about her. He sighs and as he watches her swim around him, he tells her everything about his and Gretel's story. Katerina's eyes widen when he tells her everything that has happened to him and his sister and she finds herself in a state of shock. She listens to everything he says, absorbing it into her mind before quieting saying, "Sorry."

"For?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. She shrugs her shoulders and sighs, "Hey, I thought I had it bad. It must've sucked to go through all of that. I have to say, I'm surprised you have a troll, or Edward you call him, to go against their nature of working for witches and join your side."

"Yeah, well, that was my sister's doing." Hansel says with a sigh, "But that big guy is surely helpful."

"I could bet he is." She says with a smirk. She then remembers how he told her about how he used to be like her, not trust any witches, thinking they were all evil, but after meeting a witch named, Mina, that changed his opinion. "I'm sorry about your friend, Mina." He told her how she died while helping them fight the Grand Witch, Muriel. "I still don't know if I could ever trust any of them."

"You will, maybe one day." Hansel tells her, "If I could, then I know you could."

She smiles at him and he smiles back at her. Only then does she realize how close they are; they are only inches apart from one another. She stares up at him, her bright, emerald eyes locked with his and his dark, chocolate eyes locked with hers. She doesn't even realize what she is doing when she places her hands on his shoulders and start leaning closer to him…

He could feel his own arms slowly wrapping around her small waist, pulling her thin body against his. He could feel his eyes closing as he begins to lean closer to her.

Finally, Hansel feels his lips brush softly against Katerina's. They both share a long, sweet, passionate kiss; neither one of them breaking the kiss. Both of them get lost in each other, both focusing on each other and this one kiss.

Mina doesn't come to Hansel's mind and instead, Katerina's image plays in his head. He smiles into the kiss and he knows Mina will always be a part of him, but maybe so will Katerina.

As they slowly break apart, they lean their foreheads against each other's and staring into each other's eyes. She takes a deep breath and finally finds her voice, "I'm… I'm sorry."

He stares at her, confused, but he then quickly shakes his head, "No, no don't be. I… I liked it. I kissed you back too, no?" He grins at her and she simply rolls her eyes, smiling widely though. "I just don't wanna pressure you into moving on. I know you just lost someone important to you, Mina, right?"

The Witch Hunter slowly nods his head, but lets out a sigh, "You're not pressuring me into anything. As much as Mina meant to me, she's gone now…"

Katerina smiles and softly plants another kiss against his lips, "It's funny, I don't usually trust strangers. You though… you seem really different, and in a good way too."

He smirks and nods his head, "Same here." She wraps her arms around his neck and sighs, "Now what?"

They both swim back to land and hop out of the water, now lying on the grass, waiting for their bodies to dry off. She looks up at him, waiting for his answer as he thinks about it. He slowly turns his head so he could face her and smiles, "Let's head back to town and let me buy you a drink."

She looks back up at the sky and sighs, "I work alone."

He stares at her, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He doesn't want this to be goodbye; he wants her to stick around and maybe even join him, Gretel, Ben, and Edward. "You don't have to."

"I work best alone." She says as she runs her hand through her damp her, shaking her head, "Every time I found a companion, it never ended well. We would fight and argue and when we fought with a witch, one of us would end up getting badly hurt, almost dead."

"I'm not like that and neither are my sister or Ben and Edward." He firmly tells her, "Listen, I don't usually like or trust strangers, but you're different." He huffs, "I know you've been through a lot, but so have I. You could trust me and maybe… I don't know, maybe we could both help each other move on."

She stares at him, hesitating. She looks him up and down, not sure if she should or not. She knows she likes him, but will his friends and sister like her? Can she trust them? Katerina chews on her lip as she thinks and after what seems like forever, in one quick move she flips over so she is resting on top of him and slams her lips against his.

He's still for a moment, confused and shocked, but he finally kisses her back as they both smile into the kiss. He holds her tightly against him and he mumbles in between kisses, "I take that as a… yes?"

She laughs and in between kisses she says, "Mhm, but you owe me a drink first." He laughs and they continue to kiss, not thinking about anything, but each other.

He may have trouble moving on after everything that has happened and after losing Mina, but maybe he could with the help of Katerina. Just like he could help her move on and begin to trust people again. It may take them a while to move on, but he has a good feeling he will be able to and he will be able to move on with her, Katerina.

Moving on is never easy and for some people, it may seem impossible, but it never is impossible and it could always happen. Who knows how long it could take, but it would eventually happen. Hansel knows he has Katerina and right now, that's the first step to moving on.

* * *

**So, what did you think? That's it for this, I really hope you like it :) I think I want to continue it. I have a few ideas in mind that would be really good for a plot. So, do you think I should continue? I'll probably be writing one-shots on the side, but I think I'm going to continue this, so be on the look out for updates :D**

_**Please let me know what you think of it, I'd really appreciate it, thanks!**_

**Oh, and thank you all so much who reviews this, reads it, follows, and favorites! Also, I want to say thank you for the ones that reviewed, read, favorite, and followed my other Hansel & Gretel stories :)**

**So, this was a story of Hansel and my own character, Katerina, I really hope you like it and thanks for reading! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, so, this is the next chapter to this story. See, told ya' I was thinking of continuing, haha :) I don't know, I have some ideas for it, but I don't know how long updates will be because of school and such, but I'm going to try my hardest. Also, what do you guys think of my own character, Katerina; do you like her? I really hope you like it :)**

**Thank you for reviewing, following, favoriting, and, of course, reading. I greatly appreciate it! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN HANSEL & GRETEL: WITCH HUNTERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-**

"Thanks for the drink." Katerina says with a grin as her and Hansel walk out of the bar. Their hands are joint together as they walk along the stone path back to the inn that is on the other side of the village from where they are.

"Not that you gave me much of a choice." Hansel chuckles as he looks down at her and raises an eyebrow at her.

She rolls her eyes at him, "Oh please, that is so not true." He shakes his head at her and she could see the grin on his face as replies, "It was either I got you a drink tonight or you blow my head off with your gun."

"Even if that _was_ true, you would be able to reverse my attack, now wouldn't you?" She says with a smirk of her own, laughing, "But thank you anyways."

He just shakes his head and smiles; he smiles a real smile, something he hasn't done in a while. "Uh-huh." They continue to walk in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. They were both comfortable with it and they are enjoying the quietness of the night.

Katerina stares up at the moon; it was full and glowing, slightly lighting the dark sky up. There were no clouds above, only bright stars shining. She smiles as her head tilts up, staring up at the stars that are sparkling. She always loved the stars; she thought they were so beautiful and the one thing that was always constant in her life. The stars were always there, every single night.

Hansel glances down at her, seeing her smile. He raises a curious eyebrow and nudges her with his arm, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing." Katerina simply replies, keeping her eyes locked above. When she still feels his eyes on her, she turns her head and raises an eyebrow at him, "What's the matter? Never seen a girl smile before?"

He rolls his eyes, "Come on, what are you thinking about?" She looks over at him and locks eyes with him; she could get lost in those eyes. She sighs and shrugs one shoulder as she glances down at their joint hands, "It's just, I have a thing with the stars. I know it probably sounds stupid or whatever, but everything in my life is always changing, but the stars are always constant. Every night they're in the sky, shining and ever since I was little I'd stare up at them with this stupid, wide smile on my face."

He stops walking and she looks up at him with a confused expression. She raises an eyebrow at him, but before she could question him, he cuts her off, "It's not stupid. I use to do the same, actually." He rubs the back of his neck and a small smile rests on his lips, "Gretel and I use to sleep in the forest a lot and we would just lie on the ground, staring up at the sky. We would look at the stars and just stare at them, laughing and talking or something like that."

Katerina smiles and then when a sudden thought crosses her mind, her smile is replaced with a frown and she looks down at their joint hands again, "So… what happens if your sister and your other friends don't like me?"

"Hey, I thought you were the confident type of person." Hansel says with a small grin, but when he watches her roll her eyes and let go of his hand, folding them across her chest, he sighs, "Listen, Gretel likes everyone… well, almost everyone, Edward is well… a troll, and Ben is, well, a kid." He shrugs one shoulder, but Katerina glares at him, "Okay that does not help. Hansel, I am _not_ a people person and I am certainly _not_ a troll person! I hunt them! And kids, I never got them to like me, ever."

"Yeah, but Edward is a different kind of troll; he's harmless. And for Ben, well, he isn't a _kid_. He's, like, a grown kid… sort of; he's a kid to me because I'm older, but he's still a kid… it's hard to explain."

"No, I got it. So, we have the protective sister, a troll that is a 'good' troll, and a kid who isn't really a kid, sort of. Fantastic." Katerina says as she rolls her green eyes, sighing. "Listen, this is why I told you I work alone."

"Hey! You can't judge everyone just because in the past people screwed you over and made you insecure-" Hansel was starting to say, but Katerina whips her head around and snaps, "Whoah! I am _not_ insecure! It's not my fault I can't trust people. I have a dark past, what do you want me to tell ya'?"

At this point, they were both standing outside of the inn. They are both standing in front of one another; both of them have their arms folded across their chests. Hansel huffs and shakes his head, "I have a past too; we all do. The difference is, my past made me stronger; it made me and my sister stronger. Your past is obviously making you weaker."

The next thing he knows, he feels a painful sting on his cheek. It takes him a moment to realize Katerina just slapped him, and hard.

He looks down to see her shaking her head, a glare on her face, but matters only worsen when he hears his sister's yell…

"Hey! Step away from my brother before I blow your fucking brains out." Gretel says in a low growl, her automatic crossbow in her hands and aimed at Katerina, who just raises an eyebrow.

"Nice toy you have." Katerina coldly replies; she's annoyed and frustrated. Hansel rolls his eyes, but before he could say anything, Gretel cuts him off, "Hansel, where the hell have you been? You said you would be back soon, not all day." When she notices the cuts on his forehead, her eyes widen, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Gretel, I'm fine. I just got caught up in a few… things." Hansel says with a sigh, "Everything's okay though."

"And who is she?" Gretel asks, narrowing her eyes at the stranger. That was one thing Gretel never liked: strangers. She never trusted them and she knew the only person she could truly trust without any hesitation was her brother and she knows he feels the same way. However, right now, she is beyond confused.

Hansel almost killed her when she invited Ben and Edward into their group and they were the two sweetest people they have ever met! Now, out of all people, _he_ is staying out, late at night, with some stranger? And not only that, _that_ stranger just slapped him!

Gretel is very protective over her brother, just like he is over her. She may have liked the girl at first after getting to know her a bit, but now watching her just slap him like that, there is only anger running through Gretel as she glares at Katerina.

Hansel glances over at Katerina, who is staring up at the sky, her arms crossed, and an annoyed look on her face. He sighs and looks back over at his sister, who is obviously waiting for his answer. "A friend." He begins, "She's a friend."

"A 'friend' who just slapped you?" Gretel questions, her eyebrow rising higher and a knowing look on her face, "So, not only is she a stranger, but she slapped you as well. That's nice. She seems like an awesome person."

"Oh, screw you." Katerina spits out, narrowing her bright eyes at the Witch Hunter, "You know nothing about me and let me tell ya' what, you keep insulting me and that arrow of yours will go so far up your-"

"Enough!" Hansel finally cuts in, taking a step between his sister and Katerina. "Listen, Gretel, she helped me out before when I had some… trouble with these two witches. She's a witch hunter, just like us."

"What are you trying to say, Hansel?" Gretel asks, crossing her arms and cocking her head slightly to the side as she stares at her brother.

"What I am trying to say is that I want her to stay with us. We could trust her." Hansel says with a sharp nod, but Katerina quickly cuts in with an irritated tone, "What makes you think I _want_ to stay with you guys?"

Gretel shrugs one shoulder and rolls her eyes, "Hansel, we don't need any more people. Just the four of us is fine and you may trust her, but I don't." The two siblings have a stare down while Katerina just rolls her eyes and watches the sky continue to darken.

"Gretel, you have to give her a chance. She knows how to fight and she knows how to take care of herself. She's strong, independent, and isn't afraid to get down and dirty against those witches. She's been doing this for a while and she knows what she's doing. She has a past too, just like we do, Gretel."

Gretel looks over to Katerina and looks her up and down; examining her. Gretel keeps her head held high as she watches Katerina stare up at the sky, shifting her weight on one foot as she impatiently waits for her and Hansel to finish their conversation and make a decision.

Gretel finally turns back to look at her brother and she knows this would mean a lot to him if she would just agree to let Katerina join their group. She knows Hansel will probably make the final decision whether she agrees with him or not, but she knows her brother and she knows he would rather have her agree with him so they don't argue and fight about it later. Gretel places her crossbow on the ground beside her and places one hand on her hip as she stares into her brother's dark eyes. She takes a deep breath before slowly nodding her head, "Okay," she finally says with a sigh, "okay, she could join our group."

Katerina looks straight at her, raising her eyebrow with a surprised look on her face. She tilts her head to the side, staring at Gretel and trying to figure out what changed the Witch Hunter's mind. Before Katerina could ask or before Hansel could comment on her decision, Gretel adds with a bit of a bitter tone, "Just remember, I may be agreeing with you to allow her to stay with us, but that does _not_ mean I trust her."

Then with that said, Gretel turns on her heels and walks back inside the inn, grabbing her crossbow on her way. Once the door shuts behind her, Hansel turns to Katerina and watches as she glares right back at him. He just stares at her and finally says, "I'm sorry."

Katerina lets out a half-hearted laugh as she shakes her head in a disbelieving way, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Hey, I don't usually say sorry to people." He tells her, leaning against the old, stone building. He watches her roll her eyes and mockingly smiles at him, "Oh yay, I should be honored, no?"

"Come on, Katerina, what do you want from me?" Hansel finally groans out, tired. Katerina looks down at the ground and uses all the strength in her to not break apart in front of him, "You don't have a clue what my past did to me. You say it obviously make me weak, well, you're wrong. If anything, my past made me stronger and has taught me so many lessons." She looks up at him with glassy looking eyes, "My brother was my best friend, but he's gone. I'm alone and I may be a bitch, but I'm a bitch for my own good. There is no one willing to protect me so I have to do it myself. I have to make sure no one ever hurts me again; I promised myself that a long time ago and I intend on keeping that promise. You were the first person I trusted in a _long_ time, but then you turn around and say something like that to me? I'm not weak; I'm far from it. Got it?"

Hansel stares at her and watches as her hands turn into fists and her body shakes with either anger or from being upset. He watches her body tense up and her soft, beautiful features turn hard and cold. Her usually bright eyes turn dark and her usual beautiful smile disappears into a tight line. He doesn't realize he has been staring for a few moments before she rolls her eyes and begins to walk inside the inn. He quickly grabs her wrist, his fingers curling around her small wrist as his eyes lock with hers.

She narrows her eyes at him, but he just stares at her. Only a moment later and she feels his lips brushing against her own. At first, she's a bit shocked and taken back, but her eyes flutter close and she could feel herself kissing him back.

Hansel keeps his fingers wrapped around her thin wrist as his other hand explores her long, thick hair. His fingers get lost in her chocolate locks as her own hand is gripping onto his short, messy hair.

He has her pressed up against the wall, kissing her; they're both getting lost in the kiss. The kiss started off nice and sweet, but soon it's becoming rougher and full of lust and passion.

The kiss lasts for a few minutes before the throbbing pain comes back to Katerina's thigh. The slice in her thigh that the witch made from before is extremely painful and the pain is once again throbbing. Katerina quickly pulls away from the kiss, gasping for the lack of air and from the pain. She closes her eyes and groans a little, biting down on her lip in order to keep herself quiet.

Hansel looks down at her, trying to figure out what just happened. He's finding himself so out of character when it comes to her; she's changing him. How, though? He has only known her for a few hours and he is already trusting her and finding himself lost in her.

He snaps back to reality when he hears her groan and he shakes his head and focuses. "How bad does it hurt?" He asks, looking down at her thigh where the slice in her pants is. A dark, red liquid stains her black pants and you could easily see the wound where the pants are ripped.

She looks up at him and shrugs one shoulder, grinning slightly, "You know…" He gives her a look and she rolls her eyes, "Okay, a lot. I don't think standing really helps the pain either."

He nods his head, "Alright come on, let's head upstairs and get some sleep. We got an early day tomorrow."

"We do?" She questions as she wraps an arm around his waist and leans on him. He wraps his arm around her and helps her walk inside the inn; letting her lean on him so she could walk with her injured leg.

He nods his head, "Those two witches can't be the only ones lurking around the forest. Something's up… something isn't right and I plan on figuring it out."

Katerina looks up at him and nods her head, "I have a feeling this goes far more than two twin witches. When I got here I ran into three witches; they are way too many of them recently. I know I haven't been here long, but I know witch trouble when I see it."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow and hey, you get to meet Edward and Ben." Hansel says with a grin on his face. She rolls her eyes, "Oh goodie."

He chuckles and then helps her up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms that the owner is allowing them to use. The owner gave them three rooms, one for Ben, one for Gretel, and one for Hansel, but since Hansel sleeps on the floor with his sister, they don't use one of the rooms.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" Katerina asks as Hansel helps her lie down on his bed, placing the thick blanket on top of her. "I sleep on the floor in my sister's room. It's something I have always done. I'm protective over her; I just want to make sure I'm there if she needs me."

"Oh," Katerina says, nodding her head as a small smile forms on her face, "that's nice of you." She rests her head against the pillow and runs her hand through her hair, "Well then I guess this is goodnight."

He nods his head as the corners of his lips turn upwards, forming a soft smile, "Yeah, it is. I'll see you in the morning, night."

She watches him head for the door, but right before he could open it and leave, she calls out to him, stopping him in his tracks, "Thank you, Hansel. Thank you for trusting me even though your sister obviously doesn't."

He looks back at her and watches her thick eyelashes begin to flutter close, exhaustion finally catching up with her. He just nods his head and smiles softly as he opens the door and walks out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, groaning at his throbbing headache that he is starting to have; being beaten by two witches and then getting almost drunk usually is not a good combination.

Hansel then walks across the hall and into Gretel's room, seeing she is fast asleep in her bed. He smiles at her and the lies down on the hard, wooden floor, groaning a bit at his aching muscles. He takes off his jacket and places it on the floor, using it as a pillow while he places his head onto it. His eyes close and shortly after that, he falls to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so, that's it for this chapter. How is it so far? It's my first Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters multi-chapter story so I'm really hoping it's good. I hope you liked it and you're enjoying the story so far! Oh, and I promise, a lot of action and drama and such will be coming shortly, haha ;)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, I would really appreciate it, thank you!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon, thanks for reading! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there everyone, so this is the next chapter to this story, I really hope you guys are enjoying this :)**

**Thank you all who has been reviewing, favoriting, following, and reading, I really, really appreciate it so much, thank you! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, all opinions are welcome; I would really appreciate it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN HANSEL & GRETEL: WITCH HUNTERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-**

The blazing, hot rays of the sun peeks through the window of the small bedroom, lighting the dark room up as the sun shines through. The sunlight shines down on Hansel's face, making him turn over and groan. He _did_ plan on having an early morning today, but after the rough day he had yesterday and all the drinks he had with Katerina, it looks like that is not happening.

Gretel is still sleeping on the bed peacefully and with the blanket up to her neck. The room is silent and the only thing you could hear are the sounds of Hansel's slight snoring and with the window being left a crack open, the voices of the village people.

The two siblings are out cold, in a peaceful sleep, which that is until Katerina slams the door open, which startles them. Hansel jumps to his feet on full alert and Gretel instantly sits up straight, her eyes wide after being jolted awake.

When they both realize that is it just Katerina, Gretel rolls her eyes and lies back down on the bed meanwhile Hansel rubs his face with his hands and raises an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Katerina has her arms folded across her chest as her own eyebrow rises at the sight of their sleepy appearance, "Hey, _you_ were the one that said we had an early morning today. I, personally, believe mornings are evil, but _you _did tell me that we had a lot to do today, no?"

He just glares at her; he knows she is right, but he is just so damn tired! He sighs and nods his head slowly, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know what I said."

"So? Why are the two of ya' still in bed?" She asks, her signature smirk appearing on her face. She is already dress in her usual outfit with her long hair flowing down her shoulders; her chocolate locks in perfect curls as they cascade down her back. Two arrows are in one of her boots, one gun strapped to her good thigh, and another gun resting in one of the pockets in her jackets, but slightly sticking out. Her injured leg is wrapped up tightly in a white bandage; a stain of red is faintly visible as the blood slightly seeps through the bandage.

Hansel stares at the bandage and finally looks back up at her face. He runs his hand through his hair that is messy from the way he slept as he asks in groggy voice, "How's your leg?"

"It's fine," Katerina easily lets the lie slip off her tongue, "thanks. I wrapped it up this morning before I came in here."

"What happened?" Gretel asks, narrowing her eyes at the bandage as her head cocks to the side. Katerina watches her for a moment before shrugging one shoulder, "A witch got pissed at me so she decided to stab me with one of my arrows. My arrow was sticking out after I slammed it in her knee so she got some pay back for that. Not really a big deal though."

Gretel nods her head slowly as her eyes continue to examine the red liquid that is leaking through the white binding. She knows it must hurt, but from what she learned about Katerina so far, she has way too much pride to admit the pain. Gretel just nods her head and then forces her eyes to look up and meet Katerina's bright emerald ones, "Can we meet you outside? I'm going to get dressed."

Katerina looks over at Hansel, but before he could comment, she nods her head and turns around, "Sure thing." Then with that, she exits the room and shuts the door behind her.

Once she is gone and the wooden door closes behind her, Hansel turns around to look at Gretel. She is just staring at him and he knows what she is thinking, "What? Come on Gretel, why don't you trust her?"

"I don't know, Hansel!" Gretel yells, throwing her hands in the air. She sighs and shrugs one shoulder, "The first time I saw her she slapped you. Sorry, but I don't think that is a very good first impression. I don't like the way you trusted her so easily without even getting to know her first."

Hansel narrows his eyes at his sister, trying to understand the last part of her sentence. He shakes his head at her, "You've got to be kidding me. Come on, Gretel, she isn't the enemy! She saved me from these two witches who were probably planning on eating me! She has some attitude, she can be sarcastic, but she's a nice person too, Gretel. She told me briefly about her past and she's a lot like us. She has been through a lot and I think she is perfect for this group we have going."

"Hansel," Gretel begins calmly as she slides out of bed and heads over to the chair that her usual outfit is. She looks up at him, her eyes locking with his and she softly says, "ever since Mina died you have been different. You have been acting so out of character and I understand you want to feel close to someone like you did with Mina, but she's gone and you can't be so blind when another pretty girl comes around. You know nothing about Katerina and the 'past' she told you could be a lie, for all we know!"

Hansel shakes his head and grabs his jacket off the floor. He doesn't want to fight with his sister; that is the one thing he anyways hated to do and he still hates doing it. His sister is his best friend and he loves her, but sometimes they just don't see eye to eye. He sighs and without pushing this subject anymore, he just says with a sharp nod, "She's staying with us." He turns around and heads to the door, but right as he is about to exit the room, he adds, "I'm going to wake the kid up."

Then with that, the door shuts behind him, leaving Gretel by herself. She huffs in frustration and just shakes her head. She turns around to grab her clothes and begins getting dressed, thinking about Katerina and thinking if she should trust her or not.

Usually she would be the first one to trust someone; she is kind and friendly, but she doesn't like how Katerina is making Hansel react. He is not the type to just be friendly to a random stranger and invite a stranger to stay with them. It takes a lot of effort to make Hansel trust someone and for this girl to gain his trust so easily, something is up and Gretel is determined to either find out or get rid of this girl.

Once Gretel is finished getting dressed and ready, she grabs her crossbow that lies under the bed and walks out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

**. . .**

Katerina walks outside of the inn, the morning sun beating down on her skin. The weather is a bit on the warm side, but with the wind passing through now and then, it keeps it cool out. Katerina sighs as the sun hits her skin; the sunrays shining down on her face.

She runs her hand through her hair and begins walking around the inn, just exploring the area. Her boots splash in a puddle of mud as she comes across the back of the inn, her eyes staring up at the sky, not passing attention of what lies ahead.

The cerulean color sky has a few white clouds that are scattered around, but other than that, the sky is clear and beautiful looking. Katerina smiles at that as she watches the birds fly above her, but only when she hears a growl, she pays attention to her surroundings.

She quickly looks straight ahead and a gasp escapes her lips as she sees a large troll standing in front of her. The troll towers over her, making her look like a small china doll. She doesn't hesitate as she pulls out her gun that is resting in her jacket pocket and she points it at the troll.

She narrows her eyes at the troll and keeps her finger on the trigger meanwhile the troll is glaring down at her, standing in front of a wagon that is covered with an old, thick blanket.

When the troll notices her eyes shift to the wagon behind him, he takes a step towards her, making the wagon vanish from her sight. She glares up at the troll and harshly asks, "Whatcha hiding back there?"

The troll growls at her, but when he takes another step towards her, she gets ready to shoot. Right as she is about to pull the trigger, she hears Gretel's voice yell from behind her, "No! Don't!"

Katerina spins around and her eyes narrow at the Witch Hunter, "What are you talking about? Do you not see the large troll standing in front of me?"

Gretel rolls her eyes and walks over to the troll, a warm smile on her face as she softly says, "This is Edward; he isn't like most trolls, he is friendly and one of our friends."

"Oh… oh shit." Katerina mumbles to herself as her eyes lock with Edward's. She puts her gun back in her jacket pocket and nods her head while her hand rubs the back of her neck, "Yeah, Hansel told me you had a pet troll."

Edward growls at that comment, but Gretel places her hand on the troll's hand, smiling up at him. She then turns to Katerina and glares, "He's not a pet, Katerina. He's a friend. A good, kind friend who has helped us more than enough times."

"Right… sorry about that, um, Edward? Yeah, Edward. I'm sorry." Katerina nods her head at the troll, who nods back, and then she turns her attention to the wagon behind Edward, "So, what's that?"

Gretel looks behind her and at the covered wagon. She hesitates at first, not knowing if she should tell her or not. When she looks back at Katerina, who is obviously waiting for an answer, she runs out of time when her brother and Ben arrive.

"That's where we keep all of our weapons. Edward stays out here at the night and guards them." Hansel explains as he walks up beside Katerina, who simply nods at his explanation. He then turns to Ben and sighs, "Katerina, this is Ben. Ben, this is our new companion, Katerina."

Ben could feel his face heat up at the sight of the woman in front of him. She is beautiful and had a _great_ body. He finds himself speechless as he just stares at her with a dreamy look on his face. Katerina raises an eyebrow at him and looks over at Hansel, "Uh, is he alright?"

Hansel nods his head, "Yeah… yeah, he's great… I think." Hansel elbow Ben in the stomach, making him cough and snap back into reality. He stretches out his hand and smiles widely, "Hello! Hi, I'm Ben, or well, you could call me Benjamin. Whichever you prefer." He continues to smile as she slowly nods her head, "Uh-huh. Hi, Ben. I'm Katerina and, well, you could call me Katerina."

Hansel chuckles while Gretel grins as she watches Ben's expressions. She shakes her head and then turns to her brother, "Alright, so, what's the game plan?"

"More sleep?" Ben asks innocently as a yawn escapes his lips. Hansel shoots him a look that clearly says 'no' and then turns back to his sister, "Well-" Before he could continue, the mayor comes rushing up to them.

The mayor looks up at the two siblings, ignoring the large troll behind them, Ben, and Katerina, and just focuses on the two famous witch hunters. "Oh! Oh, so glad I- I caught you two. There is a- a problem. Two men were found dead in the forest, but it was in the beginning of the forest. The w-witches are back! We need you to- to get rid of them. Please? You will receive plenty of cash in return, I assure you!"

"Wait, slow down there," Gretel starts off, "what makes you think witches killed them exactly?"

The mayor turns to Gretel with fear in his eyes and he speaks with a shaky voice, "A young man was exploring around when he came upon one dead man. He went to go run back here, but before he could, he spotted another man. The other man was crawling up to him, eating… bugs! He started muttering some words, something about revenge and then, well, he blew up! The young man then ran b-back here and informed us."

"Sounds like a fucking witch to me." Hansel mumbles as he readjusts his gun so it is leaning against his neck while it rests on his shoulder. Gretel nods her head, "The Curse of Hunger for Crawling Things. You know, I really fucking hate that one."

"It's disgusting." Katerina mumbles to herself and when she receives a look from Gretel, she shrugs one shoulder and adds, "What? It is."

"Yeah, we're on it." Hansel tells the mayor, who nods and says his thanks before hurrying off. Ben frowns and sighs, a pout forming on his face, "Looks like sleep is out of the question."

"Yup." Katerina says with a smirk and then cocks her head to the side, one hand resting on her hip, "So, who's ready to blow some fucking brains out that belong to old hags?"

Hansel grins and nods his head, "Let's get going."

"You know," Ben begins, "the mayor said the dead bodies were by the beginning of the forest." Hansel raises a questioning eyebrow at him, "And?" Ben rolls his eyes, "_And_, so, doesn't that mean the witches are getting closer to the village?"

"Oh please," Gretel says as she shrugs one shoulder, "those witches must be pretty dumb if they think they will make it to the village and survive one second. Once they take a step into our view, they'll be blown up into tiny pieces and then burned into ashes."

Gretel then turns to Edward with a smile as she places her hand gently on the troll's, "Stay here, alright? We shouldn't be gone for long anyways."

Edward looks down at the Witch Hunter and nods his head slowly as he sits back down on the ground beside the wagon of weapons. Gretel smiles and then turns back to her brother and two other companions, "So, ready to go?"

**. . .**

The four of them are walking through the forest, the sun's heat making them tired and hot. Hansel wipes the sweat off his eyebrow as he walk pass the tall trees while Katerina walks beside him and Gretel walks behind him along with Ben.

"Hey," Katerina begins as she glances over at Hansel, "the mayor said the guy who died, the one who ate the bugs because of that curse a witch put on him, he said something about revenge. Got any ideas why the witch would want revenge and against who?"

Hansel shrugs one shoulder and continues on walking, "Witches always want revenge. Now definitely that we killed their leader, Muriel, they are for sure wanting some revenge. Maybe against us. Who cares though? All of them are gonna burn when they cross paths with us."

Katerina smirks, "I like the way you think." They then all fall back into the deafening down of silence. They continue to walk, but Katerina suddenly picks up on Gretel and Ben's conversation they are having a few feet behind them.

One thing Katerina learned how to do was listen from a far and she could clearly hear their conversation, which is surprisingly about her. She raises an eyebrow as she continues to listen to the two of them whisper to one another.

"Do you trust her?" Ben whispers to Gretel, looking up at her as they walk behind Katerina and Hansel. Gretel shrugs one shoulder and stares down at the kid, "I know nothing about her."

Ben nods his head, "So, that basically means you don't trust her." Gretel hesitates for moments before nodding her head, "Yeah, pretty much. My brother apparently likes her; he trusts her, but I don't for some reason. He said she told him her past, but he hasn't told me anything and she's… weird."

"You know," He begins with a small smile, "usually you are the one who is giving everyone a chance and being all innocent and nice."

She chuckles and shakes her head, "I'm protective over my brother, Ben. My brother comes first and when I see him falling over a girl he barely knows anything about, yeah, I am kind of alert and not so nice, I guess. The first time I saw her she slapped him! I mean, what am I supposed to think?"

Katerina finally has had it. She would have felt a least a little bit better if Gretel could say all of those things to her face, but instead, she talks behind her back to a kid. Katerina shakes her head and stops walking, spinning herself around and standing right in front of Gretel. She glares at the Witch Hunter and harshly snaps, "Hey! You know, talking about me behind my back has to be the most childish way to get your point across. I get it, you don't like me, you don't trust me, but I'm not lying about anything! I'm not some bitch who likes to screw someone over; I'm not here to use you or your brother or any of you! I have been alone for a _long_ time and I finally met Hansel; he was nice to me. We bonded and yeah, it sounds stupid and childish, but I like him and if you can't seem to understand that, then fuck all of you. I don't _have_ to be here. I know I probably work better alone, but I _like_ being here. I like hanging out with Hansel and we all do the same thing. I hunt witches just like you, so, wouldn't it be much easier if we all just, I don't know, worked together and burn them all?"

Katerina huffs and shrugs one shoulder, "I know I can be a bitch, sarcastic, rude, harsh, and whatever else, but I could be nice too. It's kinda hard for me to open up to random strangers. I don't trust anyone that easily and from what I could tell, neither do you. The thing is, Hansel and I have bonded and we did learn to trust one another, sort of anyways. We both are trying to help each other move on from our fucking pasts! So, I get you don't trust me, but I'm willing to try to get you to so you could see I'm not some weird bitch trying to hurt you, your friends, and your brother-"

Suddenly, right as Katerina was talking, all the wind gets knocked out of her when a powerful blast hits her in the side and sends her flying into the air, slamming her against a nearby tree.

She grunts as she slams onto her side, coughing up some blood from the hard impact with the tree and then the ground. She looks up, a bit dizzy, to see a witch laughing as she circles Hansel, Ben, and Gretel.

The witch is on a broomstick with a wand in her hand; a smirk resting on her lips. The witch has spiky red hair, black eyes with black make-up surrounding her eyes, a short, black dress with black boots. Her laugh is a high piercing sound, making Katerina cringe.

Hansel doesn't waste a second before lifting up his gun and aiming it at the witch. He shoots at the witch, but at the last second, she dodges it. She lifts up her own wand and sends a powerful blast at Hansel, sending him stumbling backwards.

Ben grabs his rifle and starts shooting at the witch, but, sadly, he doesn't land on attack on her. He misses each time and finally, the witch jumps on top of him, clawing at his chest with her long, sharp nails. He screams at the pain while the witch rips his flesh, but it only takes a second before Gretel grabs the witch's hair and drags her off Ben.

Gretel and the witch make eye contact and quickly the Witch Hunter punches the witch, but the witch stays standing. The witch licks her lips with her purple tongue and then slaps Gretel's face, her sharp nails digging into her skin, leaving a deep wound on Gretel's cheek.

Hansel picks up his gun and slams it over the witch's head, who stumbles forward, but quickly regains her balance. Hansel rolls his eyes and points his gun at her, getting ready to shoot, but she grabs his gun and rips it from his hands. She smirks at his confused expression and then slams his own gun against his head.

Hansel groans as he rubs his forehead with his hand, noticing blood on his hand once he finishes rubbing his forehead. He frowns and then turns back to the witch, "You bitch…" He then ducks under the witch's punch and tackles her to the ground.

He sits on top of her and goes to punch her in the jaw, but she uses her wand that is in her right hand tightly and blasts him. He goes flying high in the air and then lands roughly on his back, groaning.

Katerina manages to her feet and tries her best to regain her eyesight. She tries to stop the world from spinning and when the spinning finally stops, she takes out her gun and points it at the witch. Right as she goes to pull the trigger, Ben, who is lying on the ground, kicks Katerina's ankle and sends her falling to the ground.

"Ah! Ow!" Katerina yelps and then glares over at Ben. However, before she could ask why he did that, she notices just where she was standing a shot from a gun was fired. If it wasn't for Ben, she would have been shot in the head.

Katerina turns to Ben and nods her head, a small smile on her face as she silently thanks him. He nods back at her, smiling.

Gretel mentally curses at herself when the witch knocked her off balance and made her gun fire the wrong way, almost shooting Katerina in the head. The Witch Hunter points her crossbow at the witch and fires it. The arrow slices through the air and then slams right into the witch's arm, who screams out in pain from the impact.

"It's about fucking time." Hansel mutters to himself as he stands up, happy that _someone_ finally landed an attack on the witch. He grabs his gun that fell beside him and runs over to the witch, who is fighting with his sister at the moment.

Gretel lifts up her leg and kicks the witch's face, smirking to herself when the witch cries out. Gretel then grabs the arrow that is stuck in the witch's arm and twists it, causing even more pain to the old witch.

Hansel comes up from behind the witch and slams his gun over her head, making her fall to her knees. He smirks, but the witch doesn't waste a second before biting down on his ankle; her teeth ripping right through his thick boot and biting into his flesh.

He screams as he falls to his knees, kicking the witch away with his good foot. Katerina runs up to where he is and grabs one of her arrows that is in her boot and slams it into the witch's shoulder.

Black blood pours out of the witch's wounds, but the witch ignores the pain when he eyes lock with Katerina's. Katerina glares down at her, but right as she is about to attack, she stops when the witch speaks to her.

"You are Katerina." The witch states, her voice scratchy and bitter. The witch gives her a disgusted look as she spits out, "_He's_ coming for you. He is coming… for you." The witch watches Katerina stare down at her, confused, but the witch takes that to her advantage and blasts a gust of wind, using her wand, at Katerina, sending her stumbling to the ground.

Ben could feel himself getting sick with all this blood and violence. He did get use to it, but that's only sometimes. Occasionally, he just can't handle all the blood and the screeches from the witches so he would become sick and dizzy. He runs behind one of the trees and throws up the dinner he had the night before, considering he did not have breakfast this morning.

Hansel manages to his feet, trying to understand what the witch meant. What did she mean he was coming? Who's 'he'? He was trying to figure out how the witch knew Katerina and what she would want with her.

Hansel tries to run over to where the witch is, who is now fighting with his sister, but he falls to his knees, the pain in his ankle is burning. She bit into him pretty hard and it is throbbing in pain… and so is his back and head.

Gretel head-butts the witch and then punches the witch right in the jaw. Gretel spots her crossbow on the ground a few feet away from her and she tries to figure out how she could make it there without being blasted into the air by the witch's wand.

The witch also spots her wand that has fallen out of her hands a few feet away from her as well. The witch glares at Gretel and could see that Gretel is staring at her fallen wand as well. Without her wand, she is nothing.

Gretel looks back up at the witch and without wasting a second or even hesitating, Gretel sprints to where the wand lies, but the witch follows right next to her. The two of them land right on top of the wand, both fighting over the wand. Gretel tries kicking the witch, hoping she would let go, but the witch doesn't back down.

The witch finally lowers her head and bites down on Gretel's wrist as hard as she can until the Witch Hunter releases her hold on the wand and stumbles onto her back.

The witch stands up and towers over Gretel, who is just staring up at the witch. She is backed up against a tree and her body is aching all over, not allowing her to stand up. She swallows the lump in her throat and keeps her eyes locked with the witch's, who is just glaring down at her.

The witch smirks and then wraps her fingers around Gretel's throat, lifting her slowly up and slamming her against the tree. Gretel moans at the pain when her back collides with the tree, but bites down on her lip, refusing to cry out in any pain; refusing to show weakness.

The witch only laughs, smirking as she holds her wand in one hand and presses a knife to Gretel's throat. The Witch Hunter tries to figure out where the knife suddenly came from, but then she realizes it must have fallen out of her brother's boot and she got it.

Gretel swallows and when she does, she could feel the cold blade against her skin. She looks behind the witch to see Hansel struggling to his feet and Ben nowhere to be seen. She looks back at the witch and spits out, "I fucking dare you." She wasn't going to let this witch scare her; she wasn't going to let this witch think she is scared of her just because she has her against a tree and a blade against her throat…

The witch laughs, her hot, disgusting breath hitting Gretel's face. It makes her feel sick at the smell, but she does her best to not make it show on her face; she keeps her poker face perfectly on her face.

Suddenly, right as the witch is about to slit her throat, Katerina tackles the witch to the ground, pinning her under her. The witch struggles against her hold, but Katerina keeps her hold tight and secure. She glares down at the old hag and spits out, "Who is 'he'? Huh? Tell me!"

The witch only laughs, but Katerina simply punches her in the jaw, "Tell me!" The witch shakes her head and chokes out, her black blood spilling down her chin, "Who else? It's _him_."

Suddenly, Katerina realizes who the witch means by 'him' and she sits on top of the witch, in shock and confusion. The witch grins and the punches Katerina off her while she is lost in thought.

Katerina groans at the pain and manages to her feet, standing a few feet away from Gretel. Her brain is trying to figure out the whole 'he' situation while her body tries to stay strong and not fall to the floor from the lack of energy she has.

The witch's smirk widens as she lifts her wand up and goes to blast Gretel, who is not paying attention to her. Gretel is glancing over at her brother, shouting out over to him if he is alright, but she doesn't see the witch about to attack her.

Katerina notices this and her eyes widen when she sees the witch launch an attack towards Gretel. Katerina uses all her energy she has left to sprint over to where Gretel is and push her out of the way just in time.

Katerina slams Gretel to the ground and the blast hits Katerina right in the chest, sending her flying all the way back until her back collides with a tree.

Her scream is stuck in her throat as she flies through the air and slams right into the tree and she could swear she heard a crack from the impact. Once she crashes into the tree, her body falls to the ground. Her vision gets fuzzy and then the next thing Katerina knows, everything goes black.

* * *

**Well, that would be it for this chapter. I am really hoping you guys are enjoying this story! :) What did you guys think of the chapter? Hope you liked it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what ya' think of it, I would really appreciate it, thank you! :)**_

**Next chapter should be up soon~!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I am so, so, so sorry for the long wait for updates, but I've been really busy with school and homework and studying… so, yeah. I'm really sorry though and I honestly don't even know who's still reading this story, but if you are, I am really hoping you like this chapter :)**

**I want to thank you all for reviewing, following, favoriting, and, most importantly, reading this story. I greatly appreciate it and I hope you continue to enjoy!**

_**Please do leave a comment/review and let me know what you think of it. It would mean an awful lot; suggestions, ideas, opinions, feedback: it is all greatly appreciated. Thank you!**_

**Okay! Enough ranting and such, this is the next chapter to the story, please enjoy! :)**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN HANSEL & GRETEL: WITCH HUNTERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 4-**

_Katerina glares at the man who is standing in front of her, shaking her head as she clenches her jaw and fists. One of her hands curls around the gun, her finger resting on the trigger as it points ahead towards the man. He just smirks back at her, his eyebrow going up slightly as he cocks his head to the side, pursing his lips as if lost in thought._

_She shakes her head again at him, her body shaking with anger. Her blood is boiling in the inside while she tries her best to keep control; she tries her best to not pull the trigger right away and watch the man's head get blown off; his blood splattering all over the place._

_He rubs his chin with one hand and shrugs one of his shoulders, "Surprised, I suppose?"_

_She opens her mouth to speak, but no words escapes her mouth. Her throat feels like it is on fire; burning. She chokes on the air and her free hand holds her throat, her eyes widening. He laughs at Katerina while he takes one step closer to her. "You know," He starts with his cocky grin resting on his lips, "I'm very… shocked at how you and that man, Hansel was his name, I believe, would get so… close. I mean, he is the son of a witch, no? His mother is a Grand White Witch and his sister… oh she is one interesting woman. A daughter of a witch and practically a witch herself! Who knew you would be the one working with the siblings that are the children of a witch, a troll, who works for witches by nature, and then a pesky, little child."_

"_You should stop while you're ahead…" Katerina says through clenched teeth, the hand that is holding the gun is shaking._

"_Oh, I wonder how the witches should torture Hansel first…" The man says with a low chuckle, "Oh! I know, would you like to watch? Don't worry, I'll make sure it's a long and painful death… just like… _your_ parents' death."_

"_Shut up!" Katerina snaps; her emerald eyes on fire as she speaks slowly and deadly, "You have no right to mention them and you watch what you say about Hansel. Who knows who might have the _pleasure_ of killing you?"_

"_Is that so?" He says with a wide grin, "So, who should I be more scared of? You or Hansel?"_

_Katerina shrugs one of her shoulders and tilts her head slightly to the side, "Hm, I don't know. I guess you'll just have to find out when there is a gun to your head and one of us blows the trigger and watches as your fucking brain explodes."_

"_That doesn't matter, you know why?" He starts walking up to her, his dark eyes narrowing at her. She lifts her chin higher, trying her best to look strong and confident; fearless. He ends up standing only inches from her and her gun is now pressing against his chest. The man smirks down at her, his voice quiet and venom pours out of his mouth as he whispers down to her, "Because by the time you even try to pull that trigger and before the bullet even goes through me and I drop dead, Hansel, Gretel, Ben, and even Edward will be long dead. Then, after you'll be forced to watch their dead bodies be turned to ashes and then I'll make sure you're the next one to die."_

_Katerina is suddenly stuck; unable to move. Her hand freezes and her eyes lock with the man in front of her. She stares up at him and opens her mouth to speak, but once again, she finds herself unable to do so. She swallows the rock that is stuck in her throat and her wide eyes watch as he takes out his own gun and presses it against her forehead. She mentally yells at herself to move, but her body refuses to listen._

"_Goodbye, my dear Katerina." Then with that, the man pulls the trigger, a loud bang echoing through the night._

Katerina's head snaps up as her body quickly sits up on the bed, but she instantly winces at the pain. Her eyes are wide with different emotions swimming through them. Her breathing has quickened and her body is trembling. She is gasping for breath as her hands tightly grip the bed sheets that are wrapped securely around her small body.

Her eyes shift to the side to see her jacket lying on the table and her boots are on the floor next to the door. Her weapons are out of sight and she spots her usual clothes, her tight pants, gloves, and shirt are lying a few inches away from her jacket. She narrows her eyes and then gasps when she feels a hand touch her shoulder. She whips her head around and her eyes immediately lock with Hansel's dark, chocolate brown eyes.

"Hansel…" Katerina breathes out when she realizes it's just Hansel and then she raises an eyebrow at him, "Where are we?" She lifts up a hand and goes to touch her forehead, but Hansel's hand stops her. His hand curls around her wrist and gently pushes her body back down so she is lying down again.

He nods his head at her, "Relax, Katerina." Her eyes wander around and then finally lock once again with his set of eyes, "Where are we, Hansel? What the fuck happened?"

He rests his back against the chair he has been sitting on that is placed right next to her bed and he folds his arms across his chest, "You don't remember anything?"

She slowly shakes her head, "No." She runs one of her hands through her messy, knotty hair and winces, "My body is killing me; especially my arm and head."

"Yeah, well, you did take quite an impact to the side and head, ya' know. We were fighting some old witch and right as she was about to… attack my sister, you pushed her out of the way and took the hit." Hansel explains, "Gretel could have gotten seriously hurt, but you protected her… even when the two of you hated each other."

Katerina shrugs her shoulders and sighs, "Well I did it for you…" She watches him raise an eyebrow at her and she rolls her eyes, "Okay, well maybe I just didn't want to see that fucking old hag throw your sister against a tree." She pauses for a moment as she stares down at her bruised hands, "I want her to trust me. I, well, I like you, a lot and I know her opinion on me means a lot to you, whether you admit it or not. So, I'm trying, okay? But fuck did that hurt!" She groans as she closes her eyes and leans her head all the way back against the pillow.

He smiles at her and shakes his head, "Thank you." She peaks an eye open at him and grins. She then sighs, "So, how long have I been out?"

"I brought you back to the inn because you wouldn't stop bleeding…" He starts, "You got some pretty deep wounds, but we took care of you here. That was two days ago."

Katerina's eyes widen and she shakes her head, "No… no! Come on, it couldn't have been _two _days _ago_!" He nods her head and she groans, "Fan-fucking-tastic."

He shakes his head, "Don't worry, you needed the rest anyways. We all did. Ben and Gretel are out shopping for some supplies while Edward is outside guarding our weapons."

"And how are you holding up?" Katerina asks him, pulling the covers up to her neck and getting comfortable. "I mean, I vaguely remember the fight, but I do remember seeing you get badly hurt with your ankle."

"Yeah, but it's fine now. Just some bandages and some drinks and I'm all good." Hansel says with a chuckle while she laughs, shaking her head at him. "You would think you would have learned by now from the last time you drank that much. Don't you remember that _lovely_ hangover you had?"

He just rolls his eyes at her and waves her off, "Uh-Huh, I remember very clearly." His eyes slowly swift to the wound that is across her forehead; dried blood surrounds the wound and a bandage covers most of it, but not all. She watches him stare at the bruises that cover her face, neck, and arms; the blanket covers her legs.

She sighs and looks down and raises an eyebrow when she notices what she is wearing, "Hansel? Am I wearing your… your shirt? And your boxers?" She looks up to see his blushing face and she laughs, waiting for a respond from the Witch Hunter.

He rubs the back of his neck and chuckles, obviously embarrassed. He clears his throat and shrugs one shoulder, "You needed new clothes. Your outfit was drenched in mud, blood, and sweat. Gretel washed them for you, so, in the mean time I gave you something to wear while they dried and stuff."

"You changed me?" She asks, her eyebrow rising even higher as she continues to laugh at his dumbfounded and embarrassed face. "Well," He stutters, "I- well, no. Gretel did. I was, well, going to, but Gretel insisted to do it so she did."

Katerina nods her head slowly and then closes her eyes. She is beyond tired; her body hurts and mentally she is exhausted. She breathes in and out slowly, trying to get some more rest, but Hansel's next question catches her off guard.

"Katerina," Hansel begins very slowly, cautiously, "what were you dreaming of? You jolted awake and you looked… scared. What happened?"

She stares up at the ceiling, not moving a muscle. She holds her breath when he asks the question and her jaw clenches when he finishes the sentence. Her emerald eyes stay locked onto the ceiling; she avoids his eye contact; not wanting to talk about this.

He watches her, patiently waiting for her response to his question. He could see whatever she had a dream of, it is something that is a sensitive topic and is hurting her. He watches her struggle with the words and then she finally shuts down, "It was nothing. Just a nightmare, okay?"

"Katerina-" He begins, but she cuts him off automatically, "Stop, Hansel. We're not talking about this."

"Just tell me!" He argues back, "Aren't you supposed to be trying to move on? Show me you're moving on and you're not the same stubborn girl who keeps everything locked up inside!" He pauses and shakes his head, sighing, "Damn it, don't you see what you're doing? You think you could handle everything on your own and you refuse to let anyone help you."

"I don't need anyone's help!" She snaps, not thinking straight while images of her dream rushes through her mind, replaying in her head. "I could take care of myself."

"You know what, sometimes part of moving on is letting go of your old self." Hansel says as he stands up slowly, "Listen, everyone needs help. I hated when other people got in my business and tried helping, but Gretel loved it. She used to be the only one I opened up to and trusted, but then things changed and my point is, I'm a lot like you. I know how you feel; you like to be on your own. I do too, but I learned to change that for my sister; she is the only person I felt like I had left in this world. I then met Edward and Ben. I know you told me that you lost your brother, the one person you felt like you had left in this world and then you lost him. You feel alone and you're scared to trust people, but you could trust me. I don't trust people, but I trust you. Can you trust me?"

He watches her eyes search his own and he could see the hesitation on her face. Deep down under all that confidence, strength, and stubbornness, she is just like every other girl who has emotions. She has been hurt beyond count and surprisingly, she's still standing, which sometimes even amazes herself. She bites down on her lower lip and opens her mouth to speak, but she finds herself speechless.

Hansel sighs and turns around, ready to leave. Katerina stares at his back and right as he is about to exit the room, she stops him with her next sentence, finally telling him what her dream was about, or better yet, _who_ it was about…

"My dream… it was about my brother."

* * *

**Okay everyone and that is it for this chapter. I really hope you like it! :) Next chapter should hopefully be up soon!**

_**Please comment/review guys! I really would like to know what you think of it, I would really appreciate it, thanks! :)**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, how are you? This is the next chapter to this story, I'm really hoping that ya'll like it :)**

**Thank you everyone who's been reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading; I greatly appreciate it. It means so much to me that you have no idea, so, thank you :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, that'd be awesome and I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN HANSEL & GRETEL: WITCH HUNTERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 5-**

"Your brother?" Hansel questions, his eyebrow raising as he looks over at her. She stares at her hands and sighs, nodding her head, "Yeah. That witch we were fighting knew my name, Hansel. She told me 'he' is coming for me. I yelled at that stupid witch, telling her to tell me who 'he' is and she said 'who else?'."

She pushes a lock of her brown curls behind her ear and sighs once again, "I knew exactly who she meant, well… I think I do anyways. I mean, ugh!" She throws her head back against the pillow, "After that, I ended up having this weird dream of my… brother."

"Katerina," Hansel begins as he walks back over to the side of the bed, "I thought you said your brother was dead."

Her emerald eyes look up at him and it's hard to see out of her bruised eye. She nods her head, swallowing hard. Every time the subject of her brother comes up the strong woman could feel her heart break. Emotions flow through her and she could always feel a part of her is missing. "He is…" Frustration is boiling inside of her and she lets out a huff, "That's the problem! I just… I just don't understand why he would be invading my dreams like this, but anyways, he did. I saw his face so clear… it's like he never died. I could still easily picture the scene in my head and remember the conversation we had." She pauses while her mind relives the dream.

Katerina looks down, a shiver running down her spine as the last part of the dream flashes before her eyes. "Hansel…" She looks up at him, fear in her eyes, "Something's not right."

He cocks his head to the side, unsure of what she is trying to say, "What do you mean exactly?"

"What I mean is that my dream is trying to tell me something." She snaps, frustrated. He looks at her and sits down on the edge of the bed, "What do you think it's trying to tell you exactly?"

She sighs, "I think…" She stares down at her lap, shrugging one of her shoulders, "I think he still may be alive."

"Is it possible?" Hansel asks as he licks his dried lips while waiting for her to respond.

Is it really possible? Can her brother actually be alive somewhere in the world? Katerina's eyebrows knit together and she really thinks about his question. She looks up at him, her eyes locking with his and she finds herself nodding to his question, "I think so, Hansel. I mean, I never saw his body. The sheriff told me and he always hated my family and me. I just don't understand why he would do it and why my brother would hide from me. I mean, yeah, we fought beforehand, but that wouldn't justify why he would pretend to be dead this entire time."

"Maybe he got close to a witch and knew you wouldn't approve if you found out? Who knows? The thing is, Katerina, if your brother is planning something serious, you're going to have to be prepared."

She stares at him, her eyes growing cold. "Are you asking me to fight against my own brother if he really is alive and if he's planning something with the witches?"

He stares at her and as much as he hates to say it, that's exactly what he needs her to do if that's the case. "Katerina, if your brother is planning something with witches who want to hurt people, including ourselves… I'm just saying you should be prepared."

"Screw you." She snaps. She may be more than pissed at her brother, but she always has and always will love him. Whether she would like to admit it or not, her older brother is the only person she has left in the world. He is the only family left of hers. How can Hansel expect her to prepare herself to fight and even kill her own flesh and blood?

Hansel sighs, knowing this is probably hard on her. He stands up and begins heading for the door, "Listen, I'm going to go check on the others. You just try to rest and gain up some energy. We're going to be doing lots of exploring and witch hunting and we're going to need all the energy we could get."

She doesn't make eye contact at him; she only folds her arms across her chest and nods her head. That was definitely one trait he learned she had and that is that she is highly stubborn.

As he is about to exit the room, she calls out to him, her voice quiet, but stern, "Hansel, the information about my background and my brother stays between you and me. You don't get to tell Gretel and the others about my personal business, okay?"

"My sister deserves to know that your brother may be forming a witch coven that wants to get back at us and everyone else." Hansel tries to explain, but she simply cuts him off, "I said, no. She already hates me so telling her that my brother is probably thinking of some plan to take over the world isn't such a good idea, now is it?"

"Oh come on, now you're-" Hansel starts, but she coldly cuts him off, "I'm what? Being realistic? I don't even know if that dream means anything to me! It could have just been a dreaming after being knocked out by a witch!"

"You said the witch said something to you, didn't you?" He asks, folding his arms across his chest. "My sister should know exactly what we know, whether it matters or not."

"My past is _my_ past; not yours or anyone else's. I told you because we were having some kind of bonding moment and I decided to give you a brief summary of my past. Now you're standing there telling me you're going to tell your sister who hates me, a kid, and a troll? I don't think so. I trusted you with that information… you can't betray me like that." Katerina stares at him, an expressionless look on her face.

He could sense how serious she is and could see how much pain is hidden in her eyes as she talks about her brother. He knows it has to hurt her, but he can't change the facts and the truth is, if it ends up being true that her brother is still alive and working with power-hungry witches, then they are going to have to stop them.

"You don't understand, Katerina, they are probably trying to finish the same job Muriel failed to do. They could be after my sister and I won't let them hurt her." Hansel tries to say gently, but the stern tone is heard in his voice.

She rolls her eyes at him, "Oh, so when it's _your_ sibling it's okay to protect them, but when it's mine you want to kill them?"

He sighs, not wanting to argue with her. She just shakes her head and lies back down on the bed, burying half of her face in the pillow. When she hears Hansel sigh and then leave the room, shutting the door quietly behind him, she huffs and punches the bed. She clenches her jaw and mentally curses her brother if this is all true and he really is behind this.

"Please," She whispers into the pillow, "please don't be true…"

**. . .**

Gretel is sitting in their room on her bed, cleaning her gun. She lets out a sigh as she glances out the window. Ben is outside in the back with Edward so she's alone in the room.

She already cleaned her wounds and wrapped her cuts in bandages. She had a few bruises scattered across her skin, but as she looks down at her injuries, she only thinks about how worse Katerina's injuries are.

Katerina saved her life; she pushed her out of the way and took the hit instead. Gretel has to admit, she's shocked. She was not expecting that to happen at all; she honestly had no clue what was happening. All she knew at the time was that she was standing there, trying to ignore the dizziness and then suddenly she was pushed out of the way.

As much as she may not trust Katerina, she is _starting_ to like her. She still doesn't know how she feels about her; she feels weird having Hansel like her. Gretel always felt like she was the only woman in his heart and maybe not in a romantically way, she still feels like she is being pushed to the side.

Gretel just doesn't like the fact that Hansel opened up to someone so easily. Usually the only person he opens up to is herself, so, she already started to have bad feelings towards Katerina. The thing is, she knows she has to allow her brother to get over Mina and really move on. He deserves to be happy and if that's with Katerina, than who is she to stand in his way?

The Witch Hunter sighs, running her fingers through her hair as she thinks about the whole situation. Katerina has been helping them a lot and she hasn't turned on them yet. She seems nice and she has flaws, but they all do in their own ways.

The first time Gretel saw Katerina is when she slapped her brother, so, she obviously was going to not like her at first, but after seeing how she is so happy around her brother, she can't continue to hate her.

Gretel huffs as she thinks about Katerina and her brother and she finally makes her decision. She places her gun on the bed next to her and she slowly stands up, heading out of the door.

As she walks to Katerina's room, she bumps into Hansel. She looks at him and raises an eyebrow, "Where are you heading off to?"

"Oh, I'm going to check on our weapons out in the back where Edward and Ben are. What are you doing?" Hansel asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

She looks up at him and folds her arms across her chest, "I was actually going to go see Katerina. I want to thank her for taking the hit for me."

"I think she went to sleep to gain some energy back, but yeah, go ahead. I'll be outside." He tells her, not really making eye contact with her. He wants to tell her everything, but he promised Katerina he wouldn't. She trusted him with her background history… how can he just backstab her like that?

She goes to head inside, but she looks back at her brother, "Hansel, are you alright?"

He looks back at her and nods his head, rubbing his hands over his face, "Yeah… yeah, everything's fine. Um, Gretel? Can I talk to you when you're done seeing Katerina?"

"Yeah, of course." She smiles at him and then heads inside Katerina's room, shutting the door behind her.

He runs his hand through his hair and sighs. "_I'll see if Katerina tells her and if she doesn't… then I guess I'll have to._" He hates to do it, but his sister and the others deserve to know what they may or may not be up against. Katerina has her chance now to tell Gretel and if she decides to keep the secret, he's going to have to tell her and mostly likely break the bond him and Katerina just started building.

* * *

**That would be it for this chapter, I really hope you all enjoyed it! I'm really sorry for the late updates, but updates are going to be slow and having Writer's Block really isn't going to help speed things up… lol. But yeah, I really hope you all liked it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, I would greatly appreciate it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	6. Author's Note: Important

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Hi everyone, how are all of you? So, I started off this story as only a one-shot, but then I randomly decided to continue it. I don't know, I thought I had a lot of good ideas for the story and I thought I could make it work, but that isn't going the way I planned.**

**I'm really, really sorry and truthfully, I have never done this before, but this story is going to be on hold for a while. I'm sorry, but I drew completely blank when I tried coming up for the next few chapters and I just couldn't.**

**This story is **_**not**_** over, but for now, there won't be any new chapters for a while. I need some time to plan ahead and think things through so this story could be the best it possibly can. I'm sorry for the ones who have been reading and enjoying the story and I really hate to do this, but it's necessary.**

**In the meantime you could expect some one-shots on the side of Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters, but this story isn't going to be updated for a while. I'm not sure how long exactly, but I'll definitely update another Author's Note when I'm about to continue this story again.**

**I know this isn't right of me to do and I know how you feel, I usually hate it when other writer's on here do this, but I don't really have any other choices. I'm trying to focus on school and not rush this story and make it boring. I want this story to come out good and in order to do that, I need time to sort the story out and such.**

**I really hope you understand and again, I apologize for doing this. If you do understand, I greatly appreciate it and you all have no idea how much it means to me for all the support you've given this story and for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting.**

**Thank you and until next time –which hopefully isn't too long from now-**

**~_MakorraLove97 _(_Kristina_)**


End file.
